


Pained Painting

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Remus and Severus didn't expect to find him this broken. Harry didn't expect anyone to come.





	Pained Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I have no motivation to do what I should be doing.

His head was resting against the wall.

His head was throbbing and blinking was proving painful.

He was waiting for his body to slip into the darkness. 

 

_ They slipped into the house, gently closing the door behind them.  _

 

His throat was burning from thirst.

His body was shaking from hunger.

A deep breath caused him to ground his teeth in pain. 

 

_ They looked around the sitting room; there were no photos of a green eyed boy. _

 

He looked over his battered body.

Bruises splatter over his skin like a Jackson Pollock painting.

New wounds connected bruises together. 

 

_ Both men noticed a strong trace of magic underneath the stairs. _

 

Underneath the new wounds, pale welts we raised.

Old scars peeking out from the new pain.

Some scars criss-crossed; some didn’t.

 

_ After opening the cupboard they noticed an old cot in the empty space. _

 

His right leg looked awkward.

It was extremely swollen and sore.

The front his shin was slightly bent wrong.

 

_ After sharing a pain expression they headed for the stairs. _

 

His left hand swollen as well.

He couldn’t move his fingers without pains shooting up his arm.

It laid uselessly next to him on the floor.

 

_ They paused at the door riddled with locks.  _

 

He closed his eyes.

He shifted his back slightly, trying to find comfort.

Hoping that he would fall into darkness. 

 

_ They were unlocking the locks when the front door was opened. _

 

He heard his doors unlocking slowly.

He grunted trying to pull his legs to his chest.

He was preparing for another beating.

 

_ Sharing a look they opened the door only to stop. _

 

He was surprised to hear gasps. 

Blinking, he tried to focus on the two tall shapes.

They were too small to be his uncle.

 

_ Whatever they were expecting, it wasn’t this. _


End file.
